Conflic Of Interests
by Gadget Monster
Summary: GGG fan series universe. RP conversion fic. Based on the GGG comic which is loosely based around the GGG plot. - Gadget, Penny and the Gadgetinis arrive in England on assignment to hunt down Dr Claw with a partner, as Dr Claw and MAD activity has increased drastically. Can they find out what he is up to and thwart any MAD attacks?
1. Introduction

Hello! This is a fic created by converting and editing an RP loosely based around my GGG comic which was loosely based on the old GGG fan project. This RP is between myself and a friend of mine started a while ago. (Nov 2017)

I will post parts as I edit them. It's actually still ongoing, as we are having a tiny break to allow our muses (And fingers) a rest.

Remember that it may not flow canonically, so there are a few things you might quirk a brow at. (IE: Gadget still being called 'Inspector'.)

 **MATURE CONTENT WARNING:**  
Violence  
Alcohol consumption  
Sexual content

 **I play:**

Penny  
Prince  
Agent Dick  
Chief Littlewood

 **My friend plays:**

Gadget  
Dr Claw  
Rhiley (OC)  
Col. Nozzaire

 **Universal characters:**

Basically everyone else haha

Hopefully you'll enjoy. It has been a lot of fun writing it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chief Littlewood paced around in his office waiting for the call from Inspector Price who was now officially on assignment. She was to head to a specific hotel under the alias of Miss Taylor, check in and use the hotel room as a base for the ongoing investigations. WOMP US branch had decided to for a coilition with WOMP UK, as the heinous Dr Claw had been found to be having dealings over in the country, even whispers of possible arms deals and as such, Littlewood had placed Prince on the case. She had recently been promoted to Inspector and was eager to prove herself, so he felt it would be perfect. Plus, it would prive she was OK with working as a team, as the visiting Inspector from WOMP US was also bringing two assistants with him.

Finally, the comm link opened and Littlewood pressed the botton on his desk to switch it to loud speaker. "Prince? Is that you? Are you in position?"

A female voice chimed in across the speakers. "I'm at the hotel, all checked in."

"Are agent Data and Scooter also with you?"

"Yes, they are here. Data is currently unpacking all my things so I will be able to start my report as soon as I meet up with the US Inspector." She cleared her throat. "It shouldn't be too long. The flight is due in soon and the hotel is only a stones throw away from the airport."

"Good. Let me know as soon as you meet up and brief each other." Littlewood closed the link and sat down roughly in his large teal office chair. From reputation alone, he knew she was going to have her work cut out for her.

It had been a long flight. First the security guard, then the malfunction on the plane... Gadget was glad to be on solid ground again. "All right. This way to the hotel. Once we get situated i will be meeting with the Inspector." Gadget smiled as he grabbed his bag and began the descent to the hotel.

Once they arrived, they walked up to the front desk. "Inspector Gadget and company checking in." he stated as the receptionist looked up at him, a bored expression on her face as she looked up the reservation.

"Just sign here." she said and Gadget happily did so with his pen finger. As it clicked back to normal, the woman handed him a key. "Room three. All the way down to the left." she stated and gadget thanked her as they made their way down the hall.

Prince was pacing. It had been a while and there had been no sign of the other inspector. Scooter had made herself comfortable on the window ledge and was lazily watching the goings on outside the hotel, while Data attempted to try and calm Prince down by getting her to stop by attaching herself to her legs. "Don't worry! They'll be here!"

"I know, it's just that I know if it gets any later Chief will be worried and then he'll probably contact me thinking I'm in trouble and send back up since I know he won't believe any story I tell him and..."

"Whuup. Looks like we got company." Scooter's southern drawl suddenly filled Prince's ears and she looked over to the cherry red bot at the window. "An inspector and assistants, right?"

Data hugged her legs tighter and smiled up into her face. "See, I told you!"

Prince nodded and waited to hear them moving up the hall. Once she was certain they'd entered the room she gave them a few moments to settle before exiting her room and going in to introduce herself. She knocked on the door and waited, scratching at her red knitted beanie hat that was still atop her head.

Once Gadget, Penny and the Gadgetinis were in their room, Gadget smiled. "See? So nice. Cozy." He grinned as he walked over and nearly tripped onto the bed.

"But Uncle Gadget there is only one bed. Where am I supposed to sleep?" Penny asked as she looked around the rather spacious room. That was when she noticed the couch. "Great..." She grumbled as she walked over to sit down. It was actually quite comfy.

Gadget was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Digit, would you please get that?" gadget asked as he stood.

Digit sighed. He had better things he could be doing, but if Gadget wanted the door answering, he would do it. He waddled over and opened it, only to be subjected to an ear-shattering squeal, lifted in mid-air by an unknown assailant and danced into the room as if he was a teddy bear.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE ADORABLE!" Prince let him down to his feet and beamed at him, then over to Fisget who was watching in shock. Shock and mild terror. It was so sudden. What if she'd been a MAD agent? They were slipping. "Aren't you guys just the cutest things!?"

Digit coughed into a hand which earned him a slight grin from Fidget. He would probably tease him about it later, but for that moment he was more interested who this strange purple haired, beanie hat wearing person was. "Uh," Digit shuffled awkwardly, "I take it... You are..."

"Inspector Prince." It was then she noticed Gadget and saluted. "At your service."

Gadget smiled as she introduced herself. "At ease, inspector! It is nice to finally meet you. This is Digit." He motioned to the bue bot she had just hugged, "Fidget," he motioned to Fidget "And my niece Penny!" Finally he motioned towards Penny "And I am Inspector Gadget." He reached out to shake the inspector's hand. Prince waved over at both the Gadgetinis as if she hadn't burst in and hugged the ever loving crap out of Digit, then waved to Penny before reaching out to take Gadget's hand to shake. She was beautiful, he couldnt deny... But he couldnt let his guard down! He had a mission to complete after all. "So what is our mission here? Would you care to share your information?"

"The mission? Ah yes, sorry. Your friends here had me totally distracted." She made a kissy face at them, before straightening up properly and removing her hat. She could relax now they had arrived. Digit felt as though his brain was working over time as Prince sent kisses their way. "The chief didn't give you any details? I'm surprised."

"Well, uh, actually I didnt get to speak with my chief. Uh... All that was mentioned is there is possible MAD activity here in the UK." He shrugged as he watched the female inspector.

"Huh. Naughty forgetful Chief. Maybe he's getting old." She laughed a little and ran a hand through her purple hair. It was then she suddenly remembered that she hadn't even introduced her own Gadgetinis to the group and yelled at the top of her lungs. Had any other guests been sleeping, they would have been wide awake for sure. "DATA, SCOOTER!"

Suddenly, two other Gadgetinis poked around the door. One was a deep cherry red with a red face and seemed to be wearing a metallic copy of Prince's beanie hat, the other was a lighter cherry red with a pink face and wasn't wearing a hat at all, sporting her purple metal 'hair' clearly. "Folks, this is Data and Scooter. They are my Gadgetinis."

Gadget nearly flinched at her outburst. As two minis poked their heads around, he raised a brow in curiosity.

Penny's jaw hit the floor. "Wh... What!? But... How!? I made Digit and Fidget, I... What!?"

Prince let out another chuckle. "The Gadgetini programme? Surely you have heard of it? Your designs were so well done they implemented them. I'm testing it out in the field over here. Perhaps in the future, all law enforcers will have their own if all goes well."

Penny was awe-struck. How had her designs been so well-received? How did she not even know about it? Surely she should be angry, but for some reason she wasn't. She felt oddly proud. Digit, on the other hand, was not proud. In fact, he regarded the two other bots with great caution. He frowned over at them both, something which had not gone unnoticed by Scooter. "'Sup with you, Blueberry?"

Digit rumbled with anger. "I am NOT a blueberry."

Scooter just stayed silent and smirked at him. That was easy.

"Well... As for the case, I think it can wait. You guys must be tired after your long journey after all. Why not get some sleep and we can discuss it in the morning?" Prince stretched. It was getting late.

Penny raised a brow in thought. "But, isn't it urgent?"

"Oh, no. It is urgent, but running on fumes isn't a good idea."

"Inspector Prince is right. We should all get some sleep. We will be better on our game if we all have a decent night's sleep." he stated with a goofy smile as he watched Prince interact with the Gadgetinis. "Tomorrow we will regroup and we will get on the same page and work this mission." He put a finger up matter of factly to emphasise his point.

Penny furrowed her brow at her uncle and watched as Prince nodded and guided her two bots out of the room. She gave everyone a quick wink and a wave and made her way back to her own room for the night.

Digit grumbled. "I don't like those two Gadgetinis."

Fidget smiled. "I don't mind them. They seem nice. Maybe the red one has some manners issues, but..."

"I don't like them, I said!" Digit stomped off towards the couch Penny would be sleeping on and slumped against the wall ready to shut down, while Fidget just shrugged and followed suit.

Penny slowly settled on the couch, her mind racing about what she had just learned.

Prince sat on her bed ready to go to sleep and had made contact with her chief. "Yes... Yes, all is well. We have decided to go ahead with the briefing tomorrow when we have all had some sleep. Yes. Oh, yes sir. No, that shouldn't be a problem."

The next morning Gadget awoke with a stretch, feeling rather refreshed. He got up and grabbed his clothes and headed for the small restroom. As he closed the door, we went to walk towards the vanity, but was held back. He looked back to see his robe stuck in the door. He mumbled as he pulled at the offending article. It wouldnt budge so he pulled a little harder. And a littler harder... Until it finally let loose and he went tumbling into the towerl rack, causing towels and toilet paper to go flying everywhere.

Penny was awoken from the commotion and walked over to knock on the door. "Uncle? You okay?" she asked, mildly concerned.

"Oh yes, d-dont worry about me! Just tripped!" he said as he went to grab the handle to a towel hanger and it broke from his weight and he went crashing back down. "Oh phooey." he mumbled as his hand went from his hat to pull the towel off his head.

Prince was already awake and writing up the start of her report. She had to detail her meeting with the visiting Inspector, so she felt that while she waited for them to all wake up she would get it done. They would need to head down for breakfast and get on with the briefing, as well as head out to start their assignments, so she would probably have no time to do it until much later than night. Suddenly, she heard a crash. Despite still being in her nightwear, she hopped out of bed and dashed out to the hallway, Data and Scooter following. It was from Gadget's room alright, as another loud was heard. She wasted no time in barging in. It could have been a MAD agent, after all. "Is everything OK?"

Penny jumped about a foot in the air as their door was slammed open. Fidget and Digit immediately came on line as they readied for a fight, but was not expecting to see the female Inspector... In her sleepwear. If you could call it that.

As Gadget heard the commotion, he stumbled for the door and ripped it open with his extending arm as he pulled himself back together. "What- what is happening out here?" he asked in a panic. His robe was open, revealing his vest and striped blue boxers. As soon as he saw Inspector Prince his eyes widened and his face turned red."Oh! Inspector!" he yelled as he hurriedly tied his robe shut. "Is.. Everything all right?" He tried to look away as he fumbled with his belt, but as he went to walk forwards he tripped on it and fell forwards. Right into the female inspector. Everyone stood in silent horror as the good inspector face planted into Prince's... 'delicate cushions'.

Prince stared as the Inspector closed his robe and cleared her throat awkwardly, but was instantly sent into a mental frenzy as he face-planted into her chest. She stood for a moment in silent horror wishing she'd have at least thrown on her own robe so it was more cushioned, before finally letting out a horrified squeak.

Data gasped loudly, Scooter couldn't help but chuckle to herself and Penny just covered her face with both hands thoroughly mortified. Digit, on the other hand, was scowling at both parties.

Gadget reached up to poke the soft mass as he couldnt really be in this predicament. "Ahmsss srry" his voice came out muffled from between her bosom. He quickly pulled his face out before quickly turning in embarrassment, his face was red and tears nearly streamed. He didnt know what to say or do.

Penny just watched on in horror as she had not a clue what to say. Her uncle had really done it this time.

Prince visibly shuddered from her feet to the top of her head, her cheeks stained bright pink. "I... Er..." A sound left her throat that almost sounded as if she was being strangled. "N-No! D-Don't think anymore o-on it!" Her body was very rigid. "I, uh... I'll be... In my, uh..." She pointed to the door and made her way over to it, walking almost like a penguin along the way. "See... See you at breakfast."

Digit looked over to Gadget. with a big frown, only to get jabbed in the side by Fidget. Data and Scooter were still in the room and Scooter was laughing her ass off over what had just happened. "Oh, oh man! You just... HAHAHAHA... You just... COPPED a feel! HAHAHA!"

Data couldn't help but titter over the terrible police pun, but looked away, her own face tinged with embarrassment for both parties involved.

After that truly embarrassing moment, Gadget quickly got dressed and took his two sidekicks to breakfast to be briefed by Inspector Prince. He had penny stay in the room, promising to bring her something to eat when they finished. He didnt want her involved. This was official business and she would just be put in harms way. Hopefully he would be able to face Prince after the unfortunate... incident.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Prince had been down in the breakfast room for a while before they showed up and was on her second plate of scrambled eggs and hasbrowns and what was probably her 5th cup of coffee. Just how she liked it, strong, three sugars and lots of milk. It was probably a heinous crime to all coffee lovers, but she didn't care. She looked up to see Gadget and the two bots approaching. "Oh, er... H-Hi." She gestured to the 3 empty seats. One next to her and the other two facing. "Care to join me?"

Gadget caught sight of Inspector prince immediately and nervously smiled. "Uh... Yeah. Sure." He took a seat across from her.

Digit smiled as he took the seat besides Prince and Fidget besides Gadget.

"So what is the plan? What does our mission consist of?" he asked trying not to let the events of the morning replay in his head. All he could do was see her in her nightwear and his cheeks warmed at the thought of laying his head between her mounds of fun again. No. He was a respectable inspector of the law! He could not think such impure thoughts! It was incredibly wrong of him.

"Im sorry!" He had no idea why, he just blurted it out as he covered his face in embarrassment with his gloved hands.

Prince was just taking a bite of a hash brown when he suddenly expressed his apology and she almost choked. "Wh-What? N-No! Think nothing more of it. I... I shouldn't have burst in like that, but I was just worried a MAD agent had found you."

Digit sat staring up at the purple haired woman. "We could have handled it."

"Oh, I have no doubt." She smiled down at the blue bot and winked at him. "But, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't spring into action."

Fidget smiled. "So, the mission?"

"Yes, well... About that. There are several reports from an anonymous source about Dr Claw and his agents doing all kinds of nasty things. Also, we have to protect a special agent. It turns out Claw is after him. The agent's name is Gedtag and the hired assassin is only known as Percin. That's all we have on them. Nothing more. We have to protect them at all costs as well as foiling any other plots that may be in progress." She reached for her coffee. "That's all, really."

"Gedtag, huh? What a silly name. Right! Where do we start?" Gadget asked as his extra hand sprang from his hat to grab his breakfast. Simple toast, eggs and sausage, and brought it back to him clumsily before he began eating.

"Silly indeed." She slurped her coffee down and gestured the somewhat shocked assistant, who was baffled by Gadget's extending arm, to grab her another. "I think we last got word that a warehouse was being used to store weapons that Dr Claw was planning on shipping out all over the world. I would say that is out best bet."

Fidget. "That fiend! We should definitely start there, right Digit?"

Digit was miles away deep in thought while staring up at Prince with a blank face. He hadn't even registered a single word that had been said.

"I agree, Fidget. But we must treat this delicately. We could be walking into a trap!" Gadget said as he popped a bit of sausage into his mouth. As the waiter came, he seemed to suddenly trip. Gadget, surprisingly moving out of the way just in time in a rare display of quick reactions, avoiding getting hit with the coffee. "My dear boy you should be more... More..."

Gadget trailed off as something entirely different came over him. Some raw rage. His eyes darkened as he felt his inner thoughts die down, as if suddenly asleep and an entirely new presence came forward.

Prince, however, was not so lucky and she was drenched with coffee due to the waiter'sclumsy fall. "Gah, what the... No, precious coffee! Now I'll have to change!"

Digit and Fidget, who had dived to one side, noticed Gadget looked off. Had he been hit by hot coffee? "Uh... Inspector?" Digit tilted his head to look him in the eye. "Are you OK?"

Gadget looked to the blue Gadgetini. "Fine. Never better." A sinister grin crept into his features as he then looked to Prince and stood rather suddenly from his seat. "You are coming with me." He reached forwards, took hold of her clothing and picked her up. After he threw her over his shoulder, his hand on her rear to keep her steady before he walked off.

Prince was in the process of dusting herself off and dabbig at her cherry red wool coat with napkins to try and get out some of the coffee when she was suddenly grabbed and flung over his shoulder. The hand against her rear made her hair stand on end. "Yeeeek, Gadget what are y- WATCH WHERE YOU ARE TOUCHING!"

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" Digit yelled in surprise.

Gadget, before vanishing out of the dining room, turned his head slightly in response to the small bot. "Come with me." He all but stomped to their room, making sure no one would follow them.

Digit and Fidget followed close behind, giving each other worried glances as they made it to their room. Gadget put Prince down outside the doorway. "Dont you move from this spot or you will regret it."

"Uh... Um... Yes sir?" What was going on? What was happening? Was this some sort of training exercise?

Gadget looked behind. "You two! Come with me!" he snapped to his two subordinates as he walked inside the room to confront Penny. "Oh penny my dear! We need to talk." he said as his third hand pulled out a rope from inside his hat.

Digit and Fidget raced after Gadget. "What's going on? What are you..." When they heard how he talked to Penny, they inwardly leaped. Something was very wrong. "Inspector, what gives!?"

Penny looked over to her Uncle and almost passed out. He looked so different. Something was wrong with him. She'd seen him malfunction before, but never anything like this. "Uncle Gadget what are you doing!?"

"Keep quiet you." he said as he extended his arms to gather the three of them up and bound them tight before doing the same to the female Gadgetinis who had been off to the side amusing themselves.

"Why dont you all just... Stay in the room today? Inspector Prince and i have somewhere to be." he grinned darkly, admiring his skillful handiwork, before he left the room, shut the door and picked up Prince once more.

Penny yelled out, shuffling and thrashing to try and loosen the ropes. "GRRR AGH what is going on!? What's wrong with you!? What do you mean!?" But it was too late. Gadget had already exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

Prince, who had once again been picked up and manhandled for the second time in a matter of a few minutes, squirmed on his shoulder. "Hey! W-Watch it! What are you doing? Hands off the goods!"

Back inside the room, Penny looked to the Gadgetinis and shook her head. "This is wrong. Something is very wrong with him. We need to escape and I can run a scan using my laptop."

Digit piped up. "Didn't you hear? He said he and Prince have to be somewhere! What if she's in danger?"

Fidget rammed a shoulder against Digit. "Come on dont just sit there!" he said as he began trying to chew his way out of the ropes.

Digit just sat there looking entirely unimpressed iwth his brother as he chewed on the ropes. "Fidget..."

"What?"

"You were made with perfectly good gadgets, use them you dope!"

With that, a circular saw-like blade extrended from Digit's hat and severed the ropes that held the two Gadgetinis and Penny together. Data and Scooter were tied separately and Digit couldn't help but feel a little smug as he wandered away from them without assisting.

"Digit, you forgot the girls!" Fidget pointed to them, to which Digit responded with a quick and defiant flick of his tongue.

Scooter and data yelled indignantly at Digit as he stuck his tongue out at them. "Come on guys. We gotta help Uncle Gadget!" Penny stated as she walked over to her laptop.

Digit huffed and stood his ground, but Fidget moved over and untied the girls earning him a hug from Data. Penny set to work on her laptop and sat down on the bed. Her fingers clattered on the keys and her brow furrowed as she concentrated.

"Hey guys, you remember how I am able to track and scan Uncle Gadget? Well... There's something weird going on with his signal. This is... Strange,"

Digit moved over to Penny to look over her shoulder. "How strange? What is?" he asked as Fidget moved over to move him out of the way as they looked.

Penny shook her head. "I can't be sure, but... It's like I'm sensing an extra signal that's causing him to malfunction."

Fidgit stared in shock. "Malfunction? Again!?"

Digit leaped in shock. "Prince! He has Prince! We've not a minute to lose!"

Scooter and Data looked over to the blue bot with a confused expression, before dashing for the door.

Penny looked to Fidget with a brow raised. "Well that got his attention." Fidget stated in exasperation as he and Penny ran out the door after the others in the direction the signal was coming from.

Meanwhile, Prince was in turmoil as she was bundled off by Gadget in a manner similar to a viking raid. She was both in fear for her life and yet oddly curious about this strange, clearly powerful man and his plan.

It didn't take them long before they reached a warehouse and Gadget unceremoniously tore open the huge, heavy metal doors as if they were paper. Prince shivered at the display of strength. She certainly didn't want to ever get on his bad side, that was for certain.

But, this warehouse... Had he... Found the one that she had mentioned earlier? Was this them working the case? "Oh you genius! I'm not sure about a date as a cover story, but well done!"

Gadget grinned as he walked in with her and stomped over to a crane. "And this, my darling... Is where we get to have a bit of fun." He set her down onto her feet, but kept his arms firmly around her waist.

"D... Darling!? Why are you talking so strangely? Is this part of the cover too? Do I have to copy?" She looked around as she spoke, noting her surroundings. There was no one else about. The warehouse was deserted apart from stacks of wooden crates all addressed to different parts of the world. She looked up at the crane. "Fun?"

Gadget smirked as he grabbed ahold of her as a hand slid from from his hat and brought the crane down. "Oh yes. Loads for me sweet cheeks. Might hurt a bit for you. See I am gonna hook you up to this crane." he said as he took her chin in his hand to force her to look at him. "And then good bye sweetie pie!" he grinned as he moved his face in closer.

"W... What? Wait, woah." As he forced her face to look up into his, she felt her skin prickle. Something seemed very off about him. She knew evil when she saw it and his eyes were exuding a very dark glow. "Good... Goodbye sweetie pie!? What are you talking about!? Gadget!" As his face came closer, she felt her cheeks heat up. They had only met a few hours ago, he was being very bold for his first few hours with her. If this was a cover act he had going on, he was certainly getting really into it. What was happening? "Why are you acting funny!?"

"Funny? Oh my darling there is nothing funny about this." he grinned before crashing his lips to hers in a heated, closed mouth kiss. As he had her distracted, he reached back and cuffed her hands to the lowered crane.

A kiss? She squeaked against his lips and felt her skin heat to the point she thought she was going to combust. It was only after a few moments that she even noticed her hands had been cuffed up high and she wriggled in an attempt to pull away from him. "Mmmph! Gah! What are you doing now!?"

From around the corner of a stack of crates, a MAD Agent was listening in. He had gotten there a short while earlier with his co-worker. He saw Penny coming closer and slipped behind the warehouse with his workmate, peering into the inner part to see what was happening. His teeth instantly gritted.

Gadget smirked as he pulled away. "This, sweet cheeks, is where we depart, i am afraid. You're a real looker, don't get me wrong... It isnt you. It's me! And this will hurt you a lot more than it will me!" he said as he walked over to the controls to raise the crane.

Prince watched him silently. It wasn't that she was deliberately silent, it was the fact that she couldn't even find any words to say. He had stunned her. She was confused, intimidated and oddly excited. "Wait..." She looked over to one side and saw a crate labelled 'To: JAPAN' with the lid open. Was he going to...?

"YOU ARE NOT SENDING ME TO KAWAII LAND!"

The agent from before was livid as he watched. "I gotta get in there!"

The other held him back. "No, you stay put! If you're seen that's the end o' that and you don't want to get on the wrong side of Claw and Molly."

"He's... He's... Let go of me!" The man flailed, but was thwarted by the bald agent who pushed him backwards away from the door. Anymore noise and Gadget would hear. It was suprising he hadn't already with his super hearing.

"Get a grip!"

Scooter yelled after Digit as they ran. "What are you doing, blueberry!? What's got yuor knickers in a twist?"

"Firstly, we're robots, we don't wear... Knickers! Secondly..." He didn't even look back as he dashed for the location of the warehouse. "I'M NOT A BLUEBERRY!"

Data tailed Fidget as fast as she could, but struggled a little. She was not at all used to running and her circuits were giving her jip. Penny dashed after all 4 of them and tracked Gadget using her watch. "He's in there!" She pointed to the warehouse up ahead. It was huge! It towered above them with all of it's white corrugated glory.

Digit couldn't help but cock a brow ridge. Fidget being right and sensible for once? Wowsers. "But she's in there and... What if..."

Suddenly, her yelling could be heard from inside.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Digit yelled as he went to charge in.

Fidget held him back. "No wait! It could be a trap!" he yelled as the others caught up. "We gotta use our heads!" he said.

"Fidget is right! It could be a trap. Ive got an idea." she said as she poked at her watch a bit.

Inside, Gadget laughed maniacally as he watched the crane begin to lift her to put her in the crate. That was when he heard a voice from one side of the warehouse. He was sure they were alone... "What? Who is there? Show yourself!" he yelled as he turned to look around frantically in all directions just in case. After glaring around for a while, he turned back to the task at hand. "Have fun in Japan, Inspector!" he grinned as he went to push the button.

Prince let out an almost shrill squeak as the crane edged her even closer to the inside of the crate. She did not fancy spending time in a sealed crate. That was certain death. The storage crates were not meant for live contents and had no air holes.

Digit's audio receptors instantly picked up on Prince's cry and he jolted to attention. "We cant wait! That was Prince!" he yelled as he fought against and attempted to knock the door down.

Penny had to yell at Digit, which she really didn't want. She just hoped no one had heard her. "No Digit. We need to think about this. Let's go round the back!" Scooter and Data nodded to her. Digit had no choice but to follow. They were absolutely right. Not that he would admit it in that moment.

The MAD Agent, Dick, had all but had enough of observing the cruelty towards the woman. He dived almost heroically into the warehouse after Gadget had turned back round and almost exploded when he saw what he was doing. He leaped into action before the other agent could stop him, lunged forwards and punched Gadget in the face, before running out a side door with a triumphant battlecry.

As Gadget heard a pair of footsteps, he turned just in time to get a fist to the face. He yelled out as he was sent backwards into the crane controls and as he moved to try to right himself, he slipped on a wrench and fell backwards knocking the control lever.

Prince let out a surprised yelp and she almost got put in the crate, but was saved at the last moment as she came to an abrupt halt from the wrenching of the lever. Whoever that blurr of teal was, they'd saved her and she owed them bigtime. Though Japan was no doubt a lovely country, she didn't fancy being shipped off to it at that moment, and most certainly not in that crate. "G-Gadget!?"

"Oh... What was... Inspector Prince! What happened?" he asked as he looked the woman over. "What are we doing here?" He looked around, noting that they were no longer in the hotel. He walked over towards the female inspector, tripping on the same wrench and ending up in a most familiar predicament. His yelled was muffled by the twin peaks his face was then buried in.

Prince let out a wail as he, once again, buried his face in her chest. It was like he'd switched personality entirely. She would have to talk to the chief as soon as she could, he seemed dangerous! What was even happening? "GADGET!"

It was then that Penny ran in with the Gadgetinis from the rear and covered her eyes as soon as she caught sight of what was unfolding. "UNCLE GADGET!"

Gadget quickly pulled himself from her chest and his face instantly went red. "No! I am so sorry! I would never touch you!" he yelled in his defence. "No! I mean i would touch you, but I- Gah!" He grumbled and whined, unsure of what to say. This was just making things worse.

Digit and fidget didnt know how to react. They both gaped in awe, but for different reasons. Even Data and Scooter were at a loss for words. This was highly irregular indeed.

Prince almost felt like she was about to pass out, but managed to keep herself together enough to speak. "I... N... Let's drop it. We... We're in the warehouse!" She wriggled causing the chain to clatter loudly. "Care to remove the cuffs?" Her arms were hurting and her shoulders felt as if they were about to dislocate any moment from the weight of her body.

Data and Scooter gave Gadget frowns as they moved closer, but stayed silent. Penny shook her head and get to work on informing Chief Littlewood using her watch. She had looked up his number while they were back at the hotel just in case something went down and, since it was his jurisdiction, she couldn't exactly call Quimby on it. Though she would be telling him about it much later on when Gadget wasn't aware. He would probably want to know, still being on the scene and all.

Dick, who now had a rather sore hand, watched on from the doorway again in silence, rage building within him as he watched Gadget near Prince. The other agent, Squirt, sighed and nudged him with his elbow and whispered as quietly as he could. "The heck is up with you anyway?"

Gadget sighed as he walked over and a key emerged from his pinky on his left hand. He quickly undid the cuffs and stowed them away where they belonged. His face was beet red as he helped Prince down. "So this... This is actually the warehouse? Should we split up? Or...?"

Prince dropped down and landed against Gadget's chest. She braced herself with both hands against him and cleared her throat in an attempt to flush out the memories of what had just happened. "I, uh... Yes. Split up."

"I think we should stick together." stated Fidget as he looked around at the creepy warehouse.

"Why? You scared?" Digit teased as he looked to his brother.

Ignoring the teasing going on between the Gadgetinis, Prince cleared her throat again. "Digit, you and Scooter go that way, Data and Fidget go that way and me and Gadget will, er..." She suddenly turned to Penny. "You might want to leave, it could get dangerous."

Gadget turned to look at Penny as though he had just now noticed her. "Penny! You shouldnt be here! What were you thinking? I insist you head back to the hotel. This could get ugly!" He was trying his very best to focus on sounding official and making sure his niece removed herself from the situation sue to the fact that Prince was still holding on to him. As she shifted slightly, he quickly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as his stomach flipped.

"Y-Yes Uncle Gadget I was, uh... Sightseeing! Uh..." She scratched her head and made for the exit, only to come face to face with the two MAD agents. Well, that tore it.

Gadget had been following her with his eyes to make sure she left and gasped as he saw the two MAD agents in close proximity. "Penny!" He instantly took off in a run.

Prince was all but shoved aside as Gadget ran for two agents that had been spotted outside and had to catch herself from falling backwards. She didn't get a good look at them, but she figured she should provide him back up and ran out after him. She yelled to Data and Scooter to start surveying the warehouse and make notes on everything they found on or in the crates while they went to catch them.

Penny was trying to not get swiped by them, as Squirt was intent on capturing her. He figured she would be a good hostage. Penny dodged as the short bald agent lunged for her, but Dick had the smarter idea of fleeing. If Prince saw him... If Claw or Molly found out... But it was too late. Molly was fully aware of the fact they'd been seen. She was watching them from an unknown source and was fuming. Suddenly, her voice boomed over their ear pieces. "Diiick, Squirt! GET BOTH YOUR BUTTS OUTTA THERE OR I'LL CHOP THEM OFF!" Squirt instantly gave up and started running off as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Come back here! You are under arrest!" Gadget yelled as he attempted to run after the two agents of MAD. He threw Penny a look over his shoulder as he quickly dashed to the side. "Penny get inside and stay with Digit and Fidget. We can handle them." Gadget reached a large, open yard, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Wowzers... They sure are fast." As Prince caught up, he looked over to her. "Did you happen to see which way they went?"

She shook her head and tried to steady her breathing. "They could have split up. You take that way, I'll take this way and we'll meet up around the front of the warehouse." With that, she ran off at full pelt.

Gadget nodded to Inspector Prince and took off to the other side of the warehouse at full speed.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse Scooter and Data had begun searching all the crates. Each one had a different location on them and inside were all kinds of weapons. It was clearly Claw's work as the MAD insignia was on everything.

"Penny!" Digit called her over. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Penny sounded puffed out, but she was unscathed. "I'm fine. Lets get collecting evidence. I called up the chief. They'll be here soon and we need something to give them."

Digit and Fidget grabbed one of the smaller boxes, but it was still large enough for them to both have to carry. "Here. This has the MAD insignia all over it. I am sure the chief here will be able to pull enough evidence." said Digit as he dropped his side, causing Fidget to flail before finally letting his side go.

Penny chuckled. "Be careful, don't wreck yourself."

Scooter sidled up. "Check yo' self before you wreck yo' self."

"Ohhhhh!" Penny and Scooter both made hand gestures, to which Digit replied by giving them both equally filthy looks.

"You guys... Really?"

Fidget lifted the lid and looked inside. Guns, ammunition of all kinds, what looked like swords and even rocket launchers were all packed in there. "This surely can't be safe... You would have thought MAD of all people would know how to properly store weapons. Don't you think, Data?"

Data, who was busy chasing a floating piece of dust jumped at being spoke to and looked around sheepishly. "I uh... I... I'm on the trees side!"

Fidget just slapped a hand to his face.

"When did the chief say he would arrive?" he asked Penny as he turned to face her.

Penny smiled at Fidget. "Wow, you sure have been a whole lot more responsible since we got over here. Good job on that. It suits you!" She pressed a button on her watch which displayed the timer she'd set for the chiefs arrival. "Any moment now, really."

Outside, Dick and Squirt had split up after all but crashing into each other behind a stack of crates and were running frantically for the exits of the warehouse district. Dick had managed to make it to the fence at the far end and leaped over it with ease. Squirt was over the other side and had come up against trees over the other side of the fence. He thought it would be perfect to hide in and hopped over the wire fence and nestled into the greenery. Prince dashed around and caught sight of Dick just before he vanished. Something inside her jumped.

As Gadget made his way around he saw Prince standing there almost motionless, her face showing an odd sort of expression and her skin paled. "Wowzers. Are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost."

It took her a moment to shake herself free, but she managed it. She turned to Gadget with a troubled expression on her face. "I don't know, I can't explain it. I thought I... No, nevermind. Did you have any luck?" She cringed and shook her head. "What am I saying? If you had you'd be dragging a MAD agent with you in cuffs. Ugh. Smooth Prince, smooth."

Gadget smiled as he put a hand to her shoulder. "Dont worry. We still have the warehouse with their weaponry. We will catch them another day." he grinned as he turned to head back to the warehouse.

Gadget and Prince's footsteps could be heard from outside moving closer and Penny flinched."I should get going. I'll see you guys back at the hotel!" With that, she dashed off right as Gadget and Prince made their way into the warehouse again.

"Ah, Data, Scooter, any luck?" Prince waved over at her Gadgetinis, her face still slightly blanched from her encounter with the unknown person. Scooter nodded. "Yup. Can I go back to bed now?" Digit grimaced at the red bot. "Lazy so and so!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well. What do we have here?" Gadget asked as he walked over to the container with the MAD symbol on it. "Well. I do believe these are certainly the weapons you were talking about." he said as he picked up one of the rocket launchers and as he grabbed the handle, accidently squeezing the trigger, causing it to shoot off. "Uh oh!" He ran for Prince and knocked her down behind one of the metal crates just as an exlosion tore through the warehouse.

The Gadgetinis dived for cover as Prince was dragged behind a crate by Gadget with a shriek. "Wagh!" She landed in a heap. "Wow. That was close! They didn't even have any safeguards on that thing!" She looked up at the other inspector who had shielded her rather heroically with his body.

"Is everyone OK?" Didgit called out while fanning away some of the dust that had been kicked up from the explosion.

"M'good!" Scooter piped up, spluttering.

"I didn't ask you."

Gadget looked down to Prince, coughing a bit as he fanned away the resulting dust.  
"Are you okay?" He checked her over to see if she was injured at all as he heard Digit ask the very same question.

Prince nodded to him. "I'm good. Thanks. No injuries here. Well, apart from my coat which is probably really dusty now."

He cleared his throat before yelling out a reply. "Inspector Prince and I are fine!"

Digit yelled back. "She better be! Uh, I mean... Great!"

Scooter suddenly came out of nowhere and rammed into the blue bot on purpose. "Whoops! There's some wide loads on this road!"

Digit yelled as Scooter rammed into him. "GAH! Speak for yourself, bubble butt!"

Data chuckled into her hand and grabbed onto Fidget to pull herself up.

Gadget stood and held out his hands for her to take so that he could pull her to her feet. "That was... Uh... Let's not touch the weaponry anymore." His face took on a sheepish smile with a slight blush.

Prince took his hand and got to her feet, placing the ball of her fist into her lower back. It cracked a little, but she was fine. Her coat was, as she suspected, very dusty though. "Yeah, probably best not to. Besides, I bet they'll be needing to finger print it. WOuldn't want you to get arrested too, would we?" She gave him a wink before trying to dust herself off.

Gadget chuckled lightheartedly as he backed away from all crates. "Perhaps we should wait outside?" He made for the door. The last thing he needed was to set off another rocket or something.

Prince agreed and moved outside, the Gadgetinis hurrying to follow them. When they got out there, convoy of police vehicles were pulling up and Littlewood stepped out. "Ah, Inspector!" He made a beeline for Gadget and held out his hand to shake. He was tall at around 6 foot 4 and he had a broad chest, but he kept his handshake soft. Something people noted about him. Some would say it was untrustworthy, but he was on the level. He was a good chief. "I trust the UK has been treating you well since your arrival."

"Chief Littleweed. It is nice to finally meet face to face." he said as he shook the chief's hand. He was about to reply when Inspector Prince spoke.

Prince cleared her throat and looked away for fear her face would heat up at recalling the past few hours' events.

"We seized weapons. The crates display the MAD insignia, as well as the countries they were intended for." Digit piped up. "Oddly, no addresses though. Just country names."

"Chief Littleweed. It is nice to finally meet face to face." he said as he shook the chief's hand. He was about to reply when Inspector Prince spoke.

"Yes it was almost as though it had been staged." Gadget piped up as he scratched his chin.

"Staged?" Littlewood, still shaking his hand, looked at the man with curiosity. "What do you mean staged?"

Gadget finally pulled his hand away. "Well, you see, these boxes had the names of countries where they are going, but no address. The weapons have also just been carelessly put in boxes. Obviously not intended for shipping. Something fishy is going on here." gadget stated as he rubbed his chin.

Littlewood looked down at Gadget with a blank stare. "Mmm yes, well... We'll get this all logged. Good job. We'll take it from here, you two go back to base, er... Your hotel. You've earned a rest."

At hearing this Prince breathed a sign of relief. She could use a coffee... or 5. "Thank you sir. Please let us know if we can be of any further assistance." She looked over to Gadget and gestured for them to head off as LIttlewood made his way into the warehouse to see everything with his own eyes.

"Yes sir." Gadget soluted before turning heel to go back to the warehouse to gather his sidekicks. "I don't know Inspector. I have a feeling we will be seeing more of this sort of odd work from Claw in the very near future. What is your take on all of this?" he asked. It was certainly a peculiar situation. He entered the warehouse not long after Littlewood. "Come on Digit, Fidget, let's get back to the hotel!" he yelled from the doorway.

Prince shrugged. "You know, I'm not sure. Why go to all this trouble? Why leave all this stuff so public and easy to find? It's almost as if he wanted us to find it. Like... It wasn't going anywhere at all. The labels are fake. You know?"

The Gadgetinis moved to a safe place and Digit contacted Penny instantly. "Penny, the chief is here with back up. They are going through everything now, but the agents go away, so..."

Penny smiled over the comm screen. "We'll get them eventually, the score is the most important at this stage. Plus, we have to find out what happened to Uncle Gadget!"

Data slowly moved over to stare at the screen.

"Hi Data!" Penny smiled at her and Data waved shyly.

"Um..."

"What is it?"

"I found... This." Data held up a square piece of metal.

Digit looked at the little metal piece Data had ahold of.

"You think that was what made Gadget go crazy?" he asked as he took the little chunk from Data to examine it.

Data scuffed her foot against the floor and held her hands behind her back shyly. "I don't know. Maybe? Penny wants it to examine, so we better get it back to the hotel."

Scooter was busy trying to show some of the officers to extra crates near the rear of the warehouse in an unusual show of energy. Usually she'd let everyone else do the leg work, but since there was more than met the eye (Lel) with what was happening, she figured she should pull her weight.

"Just a second!" Fidget called over. He was just finishing showing an officer a crate full of Japanese style swords and wanted to be sure they marked it correctly. He was, after all, a big anime fan and would not allow them to just mark them as katana, since they weren't all katana at all.

Eventually, all 4 Gadgetinis came marching over and looked at both Inspectors. "Ready when you guys are."

Gadget had spent a few moments rubbing at his chin in thought when the Gadgetinis approached. "Hm... I guess we will just have to wait and see. Keep our guards up though. Who knows what that mad man is up to next." With that, he walked with Prince and the Gadgetinis back to the hotel.

When they got closer to the building, Gadget cleared his throat awkwardly and tugged at his tie. "So listen... Uh... Inspector Prince... If you aren't doing anything later... I mean if you are that is ok..." he continued to babble a bit before Digit elbowed him. "Ah hm... As I was saying... I was womdering if you wanted to accompany me to dinner this evening?" he asked as he fiddled his fingers about in a nervous manner, a slight tint of red dusting the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Prince turned round as they reached the door of the hotel and smiled at Gadget. "Dinner? Sounds good to me. I hate eating alone when on assignment. It's so boring." She opened the door and wandered in. The 4 Gadgetinis followed, before dashing away up the stairs to go and see Penny with the chip leaving the two alone in the lobby. "Just be sure to fix your gadgets, wouldn't want you malfunctioning again, would we?" She gave him a quick wink before heading for the stairs. "I'm not sure what the hotel's restaurant is like, but I know they say the place down the road is pretty good..."

Gadget smilled a wide, giddy smile as he perked right up. "Ah! Yes. We should go try it then. Shall I come get you about 6?" he asked as he looked to his watch. They had a couple hours yet. That would give him enough time to clean up and make sure Penny was all taken care of.

"Sounds good to me, I'll be in my room getting ready. I think I've earned a nice, long bath." She waved and made her way up the stairs to her room, shutting herself in and drawing a bath for herself.

Gadget watched Prince leave before heading for his own room, a dreamy look in his eye.

Penny almost leaped out of her skin as the Gadgetinis came barging in with the chip. They all fought over who was going to explain everything, but as always, Digit won and told Penny about what had happened when she had left.

"Boy, that's strange." She took the chip and placed it in her scanning device. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what the police come up with. Meanwhile, I'm going to get to work figuring this out." Suddenly, her belly rumbled loudly distracting the Gadgetinis from their background arguing. "Sorry guys, I'm just really hungry. Think you could go grab me something? Also, where's Uncle Gadget and the other Inspector? Are they back?"

"Yes." Digit sighed. "Gadget's still acting wierd though.

"Huh? Weird how?" Penny almost wondered if the chip wasn't related to his malfunction and was about to throw the theory out the window when Digit finally explained.

"He's babbling around Prince. Looks like a darn fool."

"Oh." Penny went back to work as if it was nothing. "Still, you best keep your eye on them both."

Penny's scan was still in progress. Whatever the chip was, the tech was very good. It was hard to break into and figure out. She wrinkled her nose a little as her stomach rumbled again.

"Penny my dear." Gadget suddenly walked in causing Fidget to almost leap out of his metal housing. "Inspector Prince and I are going to dinner tonight. Would you like me to leave you some money so you can order a pizza? They have a small restaurant here off the lobby as well if you are interested." he grinned as he moved to grab clean clothes. He needed a bath in the worst way. He smelled of smoke and debris from the warehouse incident.

Penny almost leaped again as Gadget entered, the memory of him grabbing her and binding her with the Gadgetinis still fresh in her mind. "You... Going to dinner, huh?" She cracked a smirk in an attempt to push down her anxiety. "Is this work related?" Digit scowled up at her, but she didn't notice at all.

Gadget smiled as he gathered up his things before heading to the shower. "No, I figured I would treat Inspector Prince out to dinner. It is the least I could do for... Well..." The thought of him defiling not once, but twice, and whatever happened when he malfunctioned... It was the least he could do for her. "Anyways... I shouldn't be too late. Make sure you lock this door and don't answer for anyone but me. Got it?" He smiled as he disappeared into the restroom. He looked around, noticing that housekeeping must have been in. And a repairman... Because everything was where it should have been once more.

"OK, will do." Penny didn't look up from her work, but she was just going through the motions vocally. She never stayed put, not when he was on assignment. It had been something she had always done ever since she went to live with him after her parents deaths. He needed protecting more than her. Those gadgets had scrambled his brain more than she wanted to admit, but her uncle was still there at least. "Pizza sounds good to me, I'll order it soon." She heard the door shut and she turned to Digit. "It's going to take a few hours. Can you tail Uncle Gadget and Prince with Fidget while they go to dinner? Don't get yourself seen, but I just want to be sure they are safe. With MAD on the loose, we can't take any chances."

Gadget was nervous. He wasn't sure why. Prince was a nice enough woman and it wasnt like it was a real date, right? But he still was quite nervous. He smoothed out his coat and straightened his hat before knocking on the door to her room.

Prince was finishing getting ready. She didn't want to dress too fancy, but it was worth making a bit of an effort since the restaurant was a little more upper class. She was just glad that she had had the mind to pack a small black dress when she travelled to the hotel. It wasn't special, Just a plain black tea dress, no fancy trimmings or anything. SHe opened the door and greeted Gadget. "Oh, hey! Punctual I see. Come in, I'm just about to put my shoes and jacket on, then I'll be ready to go."

As soon as she answered the door, his eyes widened. Wowzers. Did she ever clean up nice. As she offered for him to come in, he could feel his face heat up a little as he accepted and walked through the threshold. "I- uh- yeah. I am always very punctual. It, uh, it comes with the job." he honestly had no idea what he was saying. He was so busy looking at Prince. The black dress she wore was so simple and so modest and yet he felt as though she were some seductive fiend out to get him. "So, uh, what was this place called again? Is it in walking distance or should i call a cab?" he asked as he stood in the middle of the room, unsure where to really go as he watched her finish getting ready.

She sat on the edge of her bed and yanked on her shoes one after the other. "It's a French restaurant I think. My French is horrible, so excuse me as I try to pronounce this, but I think it's called Oriel Grande Brasserie. It's walking distance I think, so no worries about a taxi." She adjusted the small set of gold stud earrings she's put in and stood to go grab her jacket which was just behind Gadget. As she reached, she accidentally nudged his arm. It was hard. Harder than she'd remembered. Was that all the metal inside him? "Sorry, excuse me, I just need my coat and then we can set off."

"Oh! Excuse me. I don't mean to be in the way." he apologized with a smile as he moved a bit to the left so she could get to her jacket. "A french restaurant, eh? Luckily for you I know a bit." he smiled as he walked over to open the door. "Ladies first?" he offered as he held the door open.

"Oh, you do?" She tugged on the sleeves and made her way to the door. "Thank you." He was quite a gentleman, totally the opposite to what he'd been like before. It was very strange. "I enjoy the language, but I never really learned it. The accent is..." She visibly shuddered. "Ohh my, I go weak at the knees for it."

"How... How could an accent make you react in such a way? It is just verbal?" he asked as he shut the door behind them and began walking down the hall to the hotel.

"I don't know, it just sounds really... Nice." She hugged herself as she spoke, almost as if she was remembering something. She wasn't, she was just imagining the accent in her minds eye and inwardly melting. "Seriously, that accent gets me pretty hot under the collar. Never understood why really, but there we go." She made her way through the doors and took a breath of the night air in.

It was a pleasant evening out. Not too cold. Cool enough to need a light jacket, but otherwise fine.

Gadget thought over what she said. An accent? Making her... Oh. OH! He got it now. But... He still couldnt understand how words alone could make her react in such a way. "So Inspector Prince. Tell me a little about yourself?" He looked over to her as they made it to the sidewalk. Not that he was trying to change the subject, but the thought of her... Just from the way someone spoke? It made him a little uncomfortable.

"Hm? About me?" She looked to him briefly, before looking up to the sky and pursing her lips. "I'm not really sure what to say. I'm not really good with talking about myself. What do you want to know?" Her eyes watched as a plane went overhead to land at the airport nearby and she grimaced. Flying. She HATED flying.

"Well..." Gadget started as he watched the plane as well. "How about hobbies? What do you do for fun when you aren't at work?" he asked as he smiled at her once more.

Back behind a ways was Digit ducking and rolling from bush to mail box to tree, trying his best to remain inconspicuous as he trailed Gadget and Prince.

Fidget was trying to keep up with his brother as they followed the two Inspectors and kept tripping over. It was surprising no one heard the clanks and he was grateful to the loud jet engines going overhead for drowing out the noise.

"Well, I enjoy uh..." Her brain suddenly got a bit foggy and she couldn't seem to figure out why. It took her a moment, but she finally fixed on something. "I like working with computers."

"I also have a bit of a love of coffee." She grinned sheepishly and looked over to Gadget. "What... What about you? You seem very switched on with your work, do you ever get any downtime?"

"Well, crime never sleeps and so I rarely do myself. I do like spending time with Penny. She is a great kid. And Digit and Fidget..." he said as he found himself walking a little closer to the Inspector. "What about family? Ive always just had Penny, until she made Fidget and Digit. Couldnt imagine what it would be like without them really." he stated with a light laugh.

Again, her mind struggled for a moment before latching onto something. "I... Have a mother and... Father somewhere. Other than that I..." They were finally outside the doors of the restaurant and she stood in silence for a moment, before turning to face Gadget. "I don't have anyone else really. I don't even know where they are. I bet it's nice to have Penny and the boys around. I just have the Chief and recently Data and Scooter. I suppose you could say they are very much like my children, in one sense. I know that sounds stupid."

"Not at all! I mean i've got my chief too. He isnt such a bad guy. Guess when you work with someone so long they become family!" he said as he opened the door to the restaurant and offered her to go in first. And the Gadgetinis are green under the gills and need more education much like teens, so no. I don't believe that sounds stupid at all."

"Quimby, right? I've heard of him. Obviously from Littlewood and his dealings with him." She gave him a smile and a nod as he held the door open for her and she stepped up into the lobby of the restaurant.

It was a nice place, a mix of modern with vintage hints here and there. Wood mixed with sleek glass panelling, art deco style tiled floor and hanging glass and metal pendant lights over the tables in the front and the more intimate tables had tealights placed in vintage style blown glass votives. As they walked further in, they were greeted by the host who smiled politely and asked if they had reservations.

Gadget smiled as he followed her in, but as they were met with the host, he gave an uneasy smile. "Ah... See we didnt make reservations. Werent aware we had to. Just in on vacation ya see..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He should have known. This place seemed pretty semi-classy. "Uh is there any openings we can take?"

The host was still smiling, so it didn't seem so bad. "Yes, we have free tables at the back. We only ask for reservations as it can get quite busy in the evenings, but we don't require them as standard." He reached to his side and pulled out two menus from the small holder next to his podium and tucked them under his arm. "If you would follow me."

He led them passed the bar and down by a section which had high bar-style seats to a more closed off and intimate section where the tables all had candles. Once there, he pulled out the seat for Prince and offered to take her coat. She removed it and handed it over with a thanks, before plopping down on the plush looking dining chair.

Gadget took his chair, after handing off his jacket. "Here are your menus. Your server tonight will be Allison. She will be with you shortly." he said before walking off.

"Well." Gadget started as he opened his menu. "This place sure is nice." He looked down at the menu and as soon as he saw the prices he nearly malfunctioned. No. He would take care of Inspector Prince. It didnt matter how much the bill came to. But if definitely caught him off guard. "So what are you thinking? I am kind of eyeing this here Chicken Fricasee. Sounds good." He skimmed the menu with a slightly wonky smile.

"Oof." She eyed her menu carefully and with a somewhat disgusted expression. Those prices were certainly nothing like what she was used to where she lived further up north. "I don't know, this is all so expensive." But, it would be very rude to walk into a restaurant, be seated and then run out again. "I think I might go with the duck."

A short while later, the server appeared with a towel draped over her arm. "Have we decided? Shall I take your drinks order?"

"Just water for me." Truth be told, Prince daren't get anything else for fear of having to remortgage her house. "Thank you." She looked to Gadget just as the server spoke again.

"Very good, and to eat? Any starters?"

"None for me, thank you. Just water and the duck. I uh... I don't think my wallet could, uh..."

"Monsieur?"

Gadget disregarded the server for a moment to speak to Prince. "Nonsense. I will be taking care of the bill tonight. It is the least I could do after all. Order what you like!" He smiled kindly at his dining companion, before turning back to the watress. "-Ah yes. I will take the chicken fricasse please. Water for me as well.-" He ordered in somewhat broken French before offering to take Prince's menu so he could hand them off to the server. She kind of squinted at her pad, as though she were trying to register just what he had said. There was something about a tennis ball in there, but she did understand 'Chicken Fricasee' and 'water', so she just went with it and hoped it would be correct.

Prince felt terribly guilty as she smiled nervously over at Gadget who seemed to be smiling innocently back at her. He would pay for the food? Could he afford it? Mind you, it seemed as if he'd been in his line of work for many years. Perhaps he was comfortable. She smiled over at him graciously. "Wow, uh... Thank you. But at least let me buy you a drink later to make up for it." She leaned back in her seat and tried to relax a little.

The restaurant wasn't busy at all and, besides and older couple across the way, they were the only ones in the back. The host came sauntering over again, leaned down and lit the tealight on the table, before mincing off again to go and wait for more customers. The candle burned brightly in the dimly lit room and it made the silverware and glassware sparkle.

Digit and Fidget managed to get to the restaurant, but were unable to see Gadget and Prince through the window. They waited until the host had left to go do something before sneaking in. Digit spotted them in the back and so the two brothers hid in one of the booths to the side.

"Normally i would reject the idea of alcohol, but how can iI turn down such an offer?" he smiled warmly at her as the host lit the tea light. It was almost... Romantic. At the thought, Gadget felt his face heat up a bit. "So what is it like being an inspector here in the UK?" he asked, trying to get his mind off the subject of romance as the server came with two glasses of water and set them down infront of each. Gadget smiled and thanked the young lady before she walked off.

"Hm? Oh, it's not so bad. We obviously have to have a lot of self defense training. But, I'm sure it's the same for you guys." She took a sip of water. It suddenly felt a lot hotter in there and her mouth was drying out more and more each minute. "What about you? What's it like being, uh... You?" This man was interesting. She'd never encountered anyone like him before. He was both a mechanical and medical marvel to be fitted with such gadgets and also to have survived such a procedure and his previous malfunctions? Surely he was dangerous. How had he kept his job? She needed to know more.

Gadget smiled. "Well obviously I am no normal Inspector. Actually, I am a lieutenant if you want to get technical... I'm actually uncertain as to why I keep being called Inspector again. I'll have to take it up with your chief. Maybe it's something to do with the mission. Anyway, I was actually a security guard. Had a nasty accident and they put me back together with a few extra parts." he smiled sheepishly. He wasnt embarassed of himself. Far from it. He wasnt sure why he felt so strange around her.

"So I see. I got to see a couple of your, uh... Features before. So, what about your life before this? Do you remember much about it? You know... Normal things like what you were like in school? Things of that nature?" Her brain prickled as she attempted to recall her own life just in case he asked her the same questions. Why was it so hard to think?

"Yeah, not much. The further back I try to go, the harder it is to recall. They said that was normal or whatever. I dont know. I guess i have always been... Accident proned though." he smiled as the server brough over a basket of garlic bread sticks and marinara to dip. They actually smelled incredible. "So what about you? What did you do before you became an inspector?" he asked as he grabbed a breadstick and dipped it before taking a bite.

Prince watched as he dipped a breadstick and raised a brow. "Huh... Weird thing to serve for a French restaurant. But who am I to argue with food?" She reached over and grabbed her own and answered his question while nibbling on the end of the long breadstick. "I, uh... I think I worked in computers. My heads a bit funny about my past. Not really sure why. It sounds a bit strange, I know, but I think it might have been from an accident I had. The village I grew up in had a small police HQ according to LIttlewood and it got blown up. Everyone died apart from lil old me who was fresh as a daisy to the force. According to Chief he found documentation with my name on it there, so he allowed me to keep my job when I recovered, but transferred me to his HQ."

"Wowzers. I am sorry that happened. What caused it do they know?" he asked. He was genuinely curious. That was a scary position to be in. He knew what it was like to lose a piece of yourself so he could totally sympathize.

She shrugged as she finished the stick. "The explosion, they don't know. As for my memory? They said it could have been the injuries from the explosion. I hit my head pretty bad. I don't know... I don't remember it." Breadstick finished, she leaned back in her seat again and smiled over at her dining partner. "I guess what I don't know can't hurt me, I'm not so bothere, but I would like to at least remember my childhood and bits like that."

"I guess we are in the same boat so-to-speak in that department."

The server finally brought their food. "Wowzers that was fast." He leaned back a bit allowing the server put the plate of duck in front of Prince, before placing Gadget's in front of him. "Wow. This looks delicious."

Prince nodded a thank you to the waitress and gave her meal a look over. The duck had been cooked perfectly and the skin was golden and crisp, not at all limp and fatty. She clapped her hands excitedly. "It really does!" She was about to dig in when she remembered that it wouldn't be right without at least toasting thier first success. She reached for her water and raised it in the air. "First mission success!"

Gadget took his glass and brought it to hers with a light 'clink'. "Yes. To our first successful mission and a new found friendship." He toasted and took a drink before setting his glass down and digging in. It was absolutely perfect. The chicken melted in his mouth and his vegetables were cooked to perfection. He let out a very satisfied noise as he took another bite. After swallowing he looked to Prince. "So... What is your name? I do not believe you ever said?" he asked as he forked another piece of meat and ate it.

By the time he asked the question about her name, she too was digging in and almost felt tears spring forth from her tear ducts. It was so unbelievably tasty. She took a moment to finish the mouthful she had before answering him. "My name? I haven't? Well, it's..." Just as she was saying her name, one of the waiters dropped a tray full of glassware and it drowned out what she had said.

Gadget nearly jumped at the sound, losing a bitefull of fricasee to the floor with his fork, and was also not able to hear her properly. He dug at his ear with his pinky before looking back at her. "I'm sorry. I didnt quite get that." he said as he looked at her again.

Prince craned her neck to make sure the staff was OK, before turning her attention back to Gadget. "I said it's..." Another loud crash interrupted her, as a waiter came around the corner with a tray full of food and skidded on a stray piece of broken glass.

Gadget looked back in alarm once more. After seeing that the wait staff was ok, he turned back to Prince. He hadn't heard her once again, but it would have been rude to ask her once more so he smiled and nodded. "Ah. And what a lovely name that is." he forced a smile before focusing once more on his food.

"Oh, you charmer!" She swatted a hand his way, before going back to eat again. Hopefully the accident prone staff would stop hurting themselves. She didn't like loud noises, they made her anxious.

In the booth, Digit and Fidget were watching them with eagle eyes.

Fidget's eyes dashed from left to right. "Nothing yet, though that tripping up and smashing stuff was suspicious."

Digit let out a sigh. "What's he saying now?"

"Hold on, I'll check. Why are you so focused on what Gadget is saying anyway Digit?"

"Er... No reason. Just, uh... Just tell me."

Fidget rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you just using your listening device too?"

"Excuse me, but I am keeping watch!"

As the meal wore on, Gadget found himself smiling more and more. He enjoyed talking to Prince. She was a very nice lady.

"Your bill, sir." The server set the little book in front of him. Gadget smiled and thanked her before opening it up. If they could, his eyes would have bugged out of his head. Well then. Thank goodness he brought enough cash with him. He coughed in his hand a bit before he reached for his wallet. "Well, this was certainly a delicious meal. I hope yours was as good as mine." he smiled at her as he threw the money and tip into the booklet and stood, taking his jacket from the Server before holding out his arm. "Shall we? I think I saw an ice-cream store on our way here if you are interested?"

Prince nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, thank you very much, it was amazing! That duck was so good I could eat it again." She slowly stood, took her coat from the host and put it over her shoulders instead of putting it on properly. It was hot in the restaurant and so she figured she'd not put it on fully until the chill of the outside air hit her properly. "An icecream stand? Don't tell me you're still hungry." She moved closer and poked him in the belly with a smirk.

"Well, I mean... If you are too full, we don't have to. I just-" he retracted his offered arm as he began to heat up in the face. "I thought what better than dessert after such a fine meal?" He turned to walk away, but ran right into a server with a giant platter full of food. It went to the floor with a loud crash.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Here!" he said as he offered a hand to help the server up.

Prince shook her hands defensively and followed suit with her head. "Oh, no no no. I... I'd love some ic-" But she was suddenly interrupted as Gadget collided with one of the staff members sending him tumbling to the tiled floor. Slices of beef, sauteed mushrooms and rich gravy had flown into the air and had landed on nearby diners who had not long since been seated and some ended up narrowly missing Digit and Fidget who were still watching carefully.

"Are you OK Gadget? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Prince moved over and looked him over as he tried to help up the waiter.

"Oh! No no i am fine! I just hope hes ok." he said as he helped the waiter up.

"No no monseur, I'm fine. Reelee." he said in a thick french accent. However, the table that caught the brunt of the food were giving them dirty looks. "Ahah ok! Lets uh... Let's get out of here." he said sheepishly as he grabbed prince by the hand and pulled her along.

Prince cringed a little over the mess of the waiter and surrounding areas, before being dragged away by the hand. She followed as fast as she could. He could sure move fast when he wanted to, that was for sure!

"Wow, uh... Hah. That was eventful! Anyway, where is this ice-cream place you were talking about?" She looked back to make sure no one was following them through anger, before turned her head back to face forwards, her hand still in his.

Digit watched as Gadget grabbed her hand and felt a wave of... What was that? He wasn't sure, but he knew he didn't like it. "Come on Fidget, lets follow them. We can't be too careful."


End file.
